Alexis Morningstar
Alexis Morningstar (born on April 18, 1983) is an Italian American wrestler taking bookings for independent promotions, preferably in the state of California, and Japan. He is well known for his various tours of Japan, along with various stints inside the US in Insane Entertainment Online and Ultimate Championship Wrestling, and infamous for ownership of the 'The Rock God' a gym based in San Diego, California. Biography Childhood Born April 18th, 1983 to Christopher Alexander II and Ashleigh Marie Delrosario, Alexis is a single child on his mother side, and one of several on the side of his father; Professional Wrestler Christopher Alexander II. Born to a single mother, Alexis spent most of his life hating his father, even though it was him that initially brought him into the sport of Wrestling early on in life. He is the third youngest of his father's children. Early Life and Hard Times Early on in life Alexis was unaware of the fact that his father was none other than 'The Great Destroyer' Christopher Alexander, a man at that time in his life who was all over television for his professional behavior and his scandalous life outside of the ring. It was around the age of five, that Alexis found out when he walked in on a argument at home which revolved around him. His father, who was telling his mother that he wanted nothing to do instantly changed his mind the moment he saw the broken-hearted boy. From that moment on, the two had a love-hate relationship that would that would last nearly two decades. As a child, he excelled in reading and science, but never seemed to be a fan of Math. But his favorite subject was of course Gym. At the age of seven he was enrolled in Kick Boxing, and Jujitsu classes, which helped him place a spot on the varsity wrestling team at the time he was only a freshman. His early teens, and high school career was mostly spent dropping in and out of school on a weekly basis. At this time in his life, Alexis was heavily addicted to cocaine, and was a severe alcoholic, both traits it seemed he had inherited from his father. Christopher, was always there to pull Alexis out of a rock and a hard place, when his mother could not.This, fueled a growing hatred inside of the youth that was let out one night when while attending his father's ten year anniversary with his wife at the time. During the course of the evening, Alexis had decided that it would be smart to assault his father. This brought on a ride to the police station, where his father dropped the charges against his son, who he wouldn't speak to for several years after this event. After this even, Alexis focused more heavily in his school work, and his extra-curricular activities, which brought his wrestling team to state his junior and senior year, where he won titles in the middleweight weight class. Stepping Through The Curtains Before even graduating, Alexis had his sites set on Mixed Martial competition, and pulling some strings with his uncle, Christian Ruzzaro, who at that time had retired from professional wrestling to run his own promotion, brought Alexis into the world of Professional Mixed Martial arts. At the age of sixteen, Alexis competed in his first bout, which he won in under a minute in a half by means of submission. This stunned many, but did not last long, as by his third bout, state officials had found out the truth of the boys age, and he was released by Alexander Traveling Arts. This brought an urge to wrestle inside him, and with this and some help from his uncle once more he started doing independent bookings under the name of 'Christopher Alexander III'. The name alone brought him into a fair amount of success, as those who did search into the boys family tree; which most did found out he was truly the star of the at that time twenty-two time Heavyweight Champion of the World. Wrestling Career New Japan Pro Wrestling One of few foreigners picked for an over seas tour at this time, and among the youngest, at eighteen Alexis set out for Japan to find a promotion that would hire him. He lucked out, when Antonio Inoki spotted the youth wrestling at a smaller promotion in Tokyo. Inoki, who at that time was 100% owner of NJPW, and recognized Alexis' resemblance to his father immediately approached him about performing for New Japan Pro Wrestling. At first, he was nothing more than a curtain jerker; working matches to help individual talent with their own pushes, and it wasn't until the recently dethroned champion; Kensuke Sasaki took a liking to Alexis' brash in your face style of wrestling and brought him under his wing. At first, it was nothing more than Kensuke taking a backstage liking to Alexis, who had been fluent in Japanese through out his youth so he automatically clicked with most of those backstage who usually had a dislike for foreigners. But it was when Kensuke saw Alexis wrestle under his own name; as Alexis Morningstar did he take a shining to him. The name Alexis Morningstar itself was given to him by Kenji Mutoh during his time in his youth he spent traveling with his father. He called him simply "The Morningstar" because at the time, Alexis' tattoo collection was just growing, and he told Christopher Alexander that his son was "The Devil In The Flesh" this, brought Alexis to the name Alexis Morningstar, which has always had a dark meaning behind it that still to this day has not been made public. With the push from Kensuke, Alexis stopped wearing full outfits to the ring, which had been his trademark look at the time and opted to wear tights; in turn showing off his ink-covered body. This instantly garnered him a cult following, especially with the women as he was quick to play off their lust for him the crowd, which brought him a massive amount of heat as heel. Following this change up of his look, Alexis quickly entered in his first long term feud with none of the Kensuke, who was at the same time chasing after the title. This brought Alexis main stream success in Japan. Tagging with then, number one contender Kensuke, Alexis slowly was worked into the upper mid-card scene of NJPW which saw Alexis leave Kensuke side on a mission to become a Tag Team Champion; which brought him into contact with Logan McManus. Still a close friend, Logan McManus and Alexis Morningstar dominated the Tag Team division, but never seemed to find themselves in contention for the title. This slowly seemed to tear away at the upper management in NJPW, which brought upon them slowly pushing Logan McManus down the card, and action which highly offended Alexis Morningstar; this was the end of his era in NJPW. Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX 2002 brought Alexis' attention to then up and coming promotion Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX, where he found himself hitting a glass ceiling, since at the time the company was still being built around their top star. At this moment in time Alexis found himself jobbing out more than he had in his entire career, as PWZ1 Max used his popularity to push their own champion, which didn't seem to do Alexis any good. Alexis would take is leave from the company abruptly, only to return years later when the company had changed ownership. During his stay a second time around he found himself putting on various programs with the likes of AJ Styles, who during his first tour of the company put on a rather extensive show with Alexis which brought about the " War of the Worlds " match which saw Alexis and AJ clash, both of their styles seeming to light a fire underneath the promotion. At the end of the feud the world saw Alexis Morningstar perform a back flipped 'Styles Clash' off the top of a ladder to to end the singles feud. The end of the feud brought a surprising event in Alexis' when he ran into a man by the name of Hide backstage at the show. He was just starting at the company, and he turned out to be a childhood friend of Alexis'. Of course, he no longer went under the name 'Hide' in the ring, but instead The New American Nightmare; Angel Felicity. With this turn of events, another feud was kicked off which saw these two men go at it in various transgressions for over six months, until a best of three series brought it to an end. With both men tied at two; Alexis with a win in the submission match, and Angel Felicity in the No Disqualification match. This brought about there third match, in a match that was coined the "Match of the Year" by many, we found the two fighting it out with barbwire for ropes, and exploding turnbuckles. The match itself was brutal, but still held a lot for the pure wrestling enthusiast. The end saw Alexis attempting to perform a Northern Lights Suplex off of the turnbuckle, and instead due to exhaustion tumbled down. The two men, bounced off the exposed steel of the turn post, which had already exploded once and sent to the outside. Where both men were declared unfit to continue. With the end of that we saw a rather different side of Alexis Morningstar, which lead to a rather heavy main event push, which saw Alexis chase after the AWA Junior Heavyweight Championship of the world, but was bested several times against then champion Low Ki, in several matches. The two ended their feud when Low Ki returned to the states for a few dates he had signed for with then NWA-TNA. Pro Wrestling NOAH Alexis made his impact in Noah with a bang, when he ran in during one of Jushin Liger's Junior Heavyweight title defenses in what was considered at the time the most shocking turn of events. As for many weeks Alexis Morningstar had been doing promotional appearances for the company hyping his entrance. This would make the return for the Heel Alexis that most of the world is common with. Not only did he cause an automatic draw by his interference, but he also brutally attacked Jushin Liger taking him out of competition for several weeks. NOAH, did not see fit to strip Liger of the title due to his injury, since it was not by his own cause, instead that of Alexis own hands. Upon return, Jushin and Alexis fought hard against each other, Alexis always seeming to get the upper hand over Justin, who's age hadn't been much of a factor till fighting this younger superstar. It was until one night, during their final confrontation that Alexis; attempting his trademark Death Of Superman, came down wrong and tore a tendon in his leg. Liger, took full advantage of the situation and won the match. This saw Alexis' departure from wrestling for quite some time. Championship Wrestling Alliance This federation marked the return of Alexis Morningstar to the united states, which made him a relative unknown once again. He however, had one person in his corner upon starting the company; his cousin Ricky Rourke. The two at first seemed to dominate at tag-team promos, and the ranks as well, that is until a shot at the TVX Title was up for grabs. Then true, to Alexis' colors he turned on his cousin. Ricky Rourke had hit his finisher on the third person in their triple threat, and need only to cover the person. As he did so, Alexis Morningstar slipped back into the ring and pushed him out. Stealing the win. This started a rather lengthy feud between the two which went on for quite some time until Ricky Rourke finally one-uped Alexis and won a ladder match which granted him a title shot at the TVX title a later moment in time. But that shot would never be granted, as instead then TVX champion; Kyle Heaven vacated the title. With that, a scramble cage match was held, which showed Ricky Rourke's ribs being shattered at the hands of his cousin, and Alexis Morningstar leaving the match with the TVX Title, and the first title of his career. But the championship glory was short lived, as then new comer Jake Seven pose a threat to the title. Jake Seven himself wasn't the problem, then a man by the name of Rik Raines showed up in CWA. A multiple world champion, he was seeking to extend his reigns in to CWA, but it was Alexis that choose to step up to the man and verbally 'put him in his place' this lead up to CWA's biggest pay-per-view of the year; Battle of Brittan which saw Alexis fight in his own concept match for the title. Alexis seemingly had the title in his hands when Rik Raines interrupted the match and took Alexis out, giving Jake Seven the TVX Title. With that, Alexis was asked to step out of the division by the owner; Timothy Draven and look for bigger fish. This, brought Alexis entrance into 'The Syndicate' a historic group in CWA-BWA History. This line-up, however seemed to be all fresh blood when it came to the former members; the former leader being gone from the company, his lacky, by the name of Donzig took over in his place. It wasn't long before the life of a stable member got to Alexis as he didn't feel the need to place second fiddle to anyone, he took his leave from 'The Syndicate' during a tournament to crown contenders for the British Title and the World Title. It all boiled down to Alexis making it to the finals, and losing to Donzig. Alexis quickly stepped away from CWA for quite some time, to pursue other ventures in the world of Independent Wrestling, but once again found himself returning to sue the company, and then steal the World Heavyweight Title during a ladder match to the determine the champion. Total Nonstop Action With the hype behind TNA, Alexis once again found himself drawn to the company. Reuniting with his cousin, Ricky Rourke, and Alexis' childhood friend, Angel Felicity. The three found themselves in the resurrection Sports Entertainment Xtreme (SeX). It ran through the ranks of the federation that seemed to take the three superstars. However, the stability of the faction didn't last long, before Angel Felicity found himself exiting due to a fight with Ricky Rourke. The duo raised havoc in TNA, before Alexis 'claimed' and defended the TNA Pure Title. He would only defend a single time before Ricky Rourke, and himself would take their leave from TNA. Most state that they just got bored, however certain members of the staff say that they were paid to leave, as they were literally tearing the promotion down before it was even on it's feet. Insane Entertainment Online Alexis Morningstar seemed to be linked to any sort of controversy found inside of IEO in recent months. As during his first stay inside the global company he found himself at odds backstage with many of the staff members, along with many of the talent. Most viewed him as a prima donna, as most were unaware of his background through out the world. When he first joined, he was joined once again by his Cousin Ricky Rourke, who had already been a member of the roster, and his close friend Angel Felicity . The three lit up the screen, as rumors of Sports Entertainment Xtreme coming to IEO were rolling through the locker room like a wild fire, but then it suddenly died. Once again, backstage rivalries got the best of the three superstars, and the seemingly went there separate ways inside of the company. Alexis, however found himself chasing after the X title, as he found the division to be highly cliche as it seemed as though every promotion had copied off of TNA and added a X-Division to their company. This feud seemed to light a fire in the division, as he chased after then champion Clark Santos. Many are quite sure Alexis would of won if he had not let the backstage politics of the company take their hold on him. The night before the pay-per-view Alexis informed key staff members that it would be his last appearance inside of IEO, and in turn did the job to Clark Santos on his way out. It would be nearly a year later that Alexis Morningstar returned to the newly re-opened Insane Entertainment Online and when he did, he took the spot he had once left. But there was a new person who had seemingly taken his former spot as company loud mouth; Michael James. Although the superstar didn't have the mic skills of Alexis, he certainly knew how to push buttons and this brought Alexis into a short-lived feud with him. Some how, by a twist of fate Michael James had found himself as the Insane Champion, something that had boiled Alexis' blood from the moment he witnessed him wave the title in the air, and then he was on a mission to prove something. When he approached Michael James for a title shot, he was shot down. So instead, Alexis found himself speaking to owner, Gregory Helms, for a singles match against Michael James. The Match came and went and Alexis Morningstar destroyed Michael James and took the Insane title with him after the match. Now, Alexis is currently pushing him backstage in a more 'political/business' manner, as he has offered the idea of a tournament to Gregory Helms. Ultimate Championship Wrestling - Coming Soon - In Wrestling Hybrid Nirvana Alexis Morningstar has always had a unique in the ring style, as he has a many of many arts; Jujitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Western Kick Boxing, Amatuer Wrestling, and Classically trained Grecco-Roman Wrestling and a bit of street fighting. Not to mention he uses quite a large amount of aerial moves, which comes from his extensive background as a youth performer in Circus Juventas. He calls his form of combat "Hybrid Nirvana" Finishing Moves *''Kingdom Come'' In a show of respect and admiration to one of his favorite opponents over seas, Alexis has taken the move known at GO 2 SLEEP and made it his own. Unlike KENTA instead of sending the straight down, he does a cyclone style toss from the fireman’s carry position, tossing them forward and a full 180 degrees before slamming his knee into their face. But before the fall, he catches as they stumble back and STO’s them neck first on to his knee before locking in the Triangle Choke. Signature Moves *''The Death of Superman'' Star Press Leg Drop *''The Attitude Adjustment'' Double Underhook Facebuster *''The Autumn Dirvesh'' Bushido Knee Strike *''The Heir of Thorns'' Blower into Camel Clutch followed by Dropkick to Face *''The Gamera'' Springboard Falcon Arrow Trademark Moves *Running Kitchen Sink *Reverse Full Nelson Suplex/Inverted Double Underhook Suplex *Brainbuster DDT *Reverse Hurricarana Driver *Standing Shooting Star Press Leg Drop *Dragon Sleeper W/ Knees To Back *Bridged Half Nelson *Running Fame-Asser *Running Calf Kick *Overhead Release Exploder Suplex *Guillotine Choke *Snap Arm Drag *Key Lock *High Vertical Dropkick *Standing 450 Splash *Standing Senton Flip Knee Drop *Standing Senton Flip Leg Drop *Stiff Kicks and Strikes Managers * Bailey * Trish Stratus * Raven Alexandria * Shayne Nicknames *"The Poison" *"The Sinister Superman" *"The Personification of Greatness" *"The Morningstar" *"AM Superstar" *"Christopher Alexander III" *"UCW's Finest" *"The Golden Tongue" *"The New Synsation" *"Simply Synister" Entrance Music *"Bleed It Out" Linkin Park Career Championship Highlights *CWA TVX Champion (x1) *CWA X Champion (x1) *CWA MVP (x1) *TNA Pure Wrestling Champion (x1) *IEO Insane Champion (Declared Himself After Beating Than Champion Mikey Jay) Personal Life Marriage On May 16th, 2005 Alexis Delrosario married his long time sweetheart, Morgan Armstrong upon his return from Japan. They had been together for many years off and on, but due to his travels to Japan, the couple had not seen each other in quite some time. Upon his return, he instantly proposed to Morgan after she picked him up from the airport. The two reportedly have a love-hate relationsip at times, certain days Alexis has even come to work with a black eye or fat lip. At times he'll simply say 'Bed Gets Rough' other times he'll claim that he pushed Morgan a bit too far and she punched him. However the two are said to be very loving with each other, although they do have their moments which most couples do, they truly and deeply love each other. The two currently share a home in San Diego, California as their main residence, along with a home in New Jersey, where Morgan grew up. They have a cat named Elton, and two ferrets named 'Douche and Ricky Bobby'. Several superstars attended the wedding, most notably Ricky Rourke, Logan McManus, Angel Felicity, KENTA, Keiji Mutoh, Machtan Aomori, Aaron Aomori, and others. The Rock God In the year of 2006, Alexis took his 'inheritance' from his father, and used a portion of it to open his own fitness center in which he called 'The Rock God' after one of his father's best friends Machtan Aomori; The Rock God. The gym itself started as a single small broke down training center, but grew into one of California's finest establishments. Now, not only does it offer all a safe and state-of-the-art place to keep in shape, but it offers various courses in martial arts, and wrestling training as well. The facility itself is the size of a full set Olympic Stadium, complete with Olympic swimming pool and underground Arena. Alexis himself, on his time off teaches a class on Jeet Kune Do, several other close friends work their during their free time as well. The Rock God, is a privately funded facility, and all proceeds generated from membership fees and etc. go to various charities. Trivia * Alexis has a total of 112 tattoos, most just seem to think his arms random sleeves, but they are all each their own separate tattoo with their own story which make up the sleeve. * Alexis was offered a spot on the Olympic Free Style Wrestling Team * Alexis loves Boy Meets World * Alexis' favorite drink is Pepsi * Alexis is famous for having a rather extensive collection of Camaros and Trans-ams. * Alexis once took all of Logan's clothes and left him a thong to wrestle in. Irate, Logan destroyed the opponent he was scheduled to lose to in less than a minute. The match would have ended quicker but his opponent kept running away screaming he had Gojilla in his pants. *Once cut a promo on "PEPSI" with Rick Rourke, while they were in CWA. It seemed to get a lot of ratings for it's comic humor. During that promo, Rourke made a parody of a skit from Napoleon Dynamite where Napoleon chucked an Orange at his Uncle Rico's car thus getting into a confrontation. Rourke acted upon stealing at least nine Pepsi-colas from Alexis Morningstar's house and ended up being chased by his cousin. From there, he would then enact in the skit by picking up a Pepsi and chucking it right at Alexis before being hauled to the ground and calling his cousin a "Bone Daggot" as heard from Napoleon before hitting Alexis in the chest with an Elbow and running up a fence, falling on the otherside, and landing on his face. * As a prank, Alexis voted to have Ricky Rourke nominated for an Oscar for the infamous 'Pepsi Skit'